DarkmarkEvil right? Not me
by Rae Rae0343
Summary: Blaise has a cousin that was for some reason in hiding. But she looks nothing like him. And Draco might just be falling in love with her from the first time he looks at her, not like he'll ever admit to that. Or maybe he'll confide in Blaise. Maybe he won't Blaise is just too protective. Oh the best part, she has the darkmark. But she's fighting against Voldemort and his followers?


Paste your document here...

"Bye mom bye dad" I said giving them hugs goodbye. This was our first time going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, but we aren't 11 year old first years. We are from America, well originally from England. My parents were death eaters but they were the smarter ones and realized that what they were doing was wrong so they turned their backs on Voldemort and the other death eaters. They didn't leave soon enough though, before they could get away they were punished. Punished because anyone that thought differently was supposed to be punished. So it was very stupid reasoning. Their punishment was to watch me and my 3 brothers get marked.

"Wait don't forget me!" said Seth my oldest brother who was 18 and couldn't go to Hogwarts this year because he was to old. Oh well we were home schooled we are more advanced than the other kids in our years anyway.

"We would never forget you" I said smiling as I hugged him.

"Here are your personalized training schedules and dieting charts" says my dad. Ever since they left the death eaters they were more protective of us. So my dad signed us all up for karate, boxing, and kick boxing. We were all very good at fighting so we wanted to continue. All four of us have started MMA fighting and are all very famous in the muggle world. There was never a day that anyone of us missed our training it became a part of our lives. Even if we were sick we would tough it up just for training. Don't ask why though it has something to do with being the best and a sense of accomplishment.

"Thanks dad!" Sam, SJ and I all shouted as we ran on the train.

SJ my little brother was going into his 5th year. And Sam was going into his 7th. All of us are a year apart from each other. And all of us know how to kick ass. My brothers and I also look a lot alike we all have white blonde hair and icy blue eyes. So naturally people are attracted to our looks.

"We should have gotten here sooner then maybe we wouldn't have to sit in the back of the train." says Sam while walking towards the back of the train.

"Sorry Sam I was running"

"Sky who runs for _3_ hours?"

"Someone who wants to stay fit."

"But you are fit and _3_ hours?"

"Yes 3 hours, 36miles its not that bad"

"Yeah Sam you once ran 40miles in 4 1/2 hours" says SJ.

"Fine I see your point. Here's a compartment with some room for us. Sky ask them if we can sit with them"

"Why cant you ask"

"Because you're a girl and over half of the people in the compartment are guys, if you ask they'll say yes and we wont have to find some place else."

"Fine move" Sam moved out of the way and I opened the door to the compartment. Everyone inside the compartment looked at me because they couldn't see my brothers. "Excuse me can my brothers and I sit here?" Then some black haired guy with glasses says.

"Yeah you can sit here"

"Thanks" calling over my shoulder "Come on guys"

There were 3 people in the compartment a guy with red hair and freckles. The guy with glasses who we knew as Harry Potter. And a girl with bushy brown hair that was looking at us as if she knew us from somewhere. Aww a fan remembering. Then she spoke.

"I'm sorry, I am Hermione Granger. This is Harry Potter. And This is Ronald Weasley. Who are you?" she said pointing at each person.

"Actually its just Ron" said Ron

"I'm Sam"

"I'm SJ"

"And I'm Skyler, but you can call me Sky. And we are all Snyders." Then Hermione spoke

"I knew that I knew you from somewhere!"

"Seriously? I've always wanted to meet you guys" said Harry. The red head was sitting in the corner looking confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"These are the Snyders, in the muggle world they are these amazing MMA fighters. They are famous for their fighting. And Sky was the first ever girl to fight at a guys level." said Hermione. Harry also added

"And they have all been entered in the Sparta Tournament at least once. That is the tournament where they fight to see who's the best fighter in the world. Sky's won it 2 years in a row!"

"Yup that's us. Would you like to see some videos?" I said as I pulled out my ipod.

"How is it that your ipod works?" questions Hermione.

"A simple charm so that it can work anywhere and the battery never dies." I said as I passed the red head my ipod. "You tap on the lopsided triangle and it plays"

When he was finished watching he was completely starstruck, but he also looked off guard and a bit pissed off. "That's seriously you?"

"Yes it is"

"Your death eaters?" he said accusingly. Then Sam told them about how our parents used to be death eaters but changed and that their punishment was to see us marked.

"We had no choice." says SJ. "We all have them" and we pulled up our left sleeves. "Everyone is going to know by the end of the week. Even the death eaters kids"

"Yeah the death eaters are still after us, you know" I said. "I'll be right back theirs someone that I have to see"

"Don't be to long!" yelled Sam as I left the compartment. "And tell him I said hi to!"


End file.
